


Brash Declaration

by Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corona Challenge, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tom Dickin' Harry, mentions of lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty
Summary: A prompt fill: Harry's first time goes better than he expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 441
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Brash Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamienDarhk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarhk/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DamienDarhk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarhk/pseuds/DamienDarhk) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry tries cock for the first time and realises how much he loves it especially how the owner reacts to him in Lingerie

"O- _oh!"_ Harry's eyes flew open, kiss-swollen lips parted on a gasp. "F-fuck," he groaned, arching off the bed. Heat suffused his cheeks, flooding across the rest of him, as the man bent over him gave another minute thrust of his hips and brushed hard against his prostate.

 _"Tom!"_ He threw his head back into the pillows. This was more than Harry had ever thought it would be - he was _melting_ , he needed more, more and-

"Harder," came the plea, rough-voiced with need. "Tom, please, ah-"

His best friend didn't say anything as he complied, drizzling more lube on as he fucked Harry deeper. Tom panted, softly, and worked himself in to the hilt and back; the heat of their bodies together was stifling, only adding to Harry's feeling of turning to liquid. And the more Harry came apart in Tom's arms, the harder the man worked at it.

 _"Tom,"_ Harry cried out, pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his friend's sweat-slick shoulders, "Tom, I'm gonna-"

"Harry," Tom breathed in his ear, the first thing he'd said since they began; he sounded so _wrecked_ that Harry couldn't take it anymore.

He felt orgasm seize his entire body in a convulsion, clenching down around Tom's cock, and screamed, painting his stomach and chest up to his chin with spurts of white. Tom fucked in two, three more times through Harry's orgasm until, with a stifled noise like a whimper, he came inside him.

When he'd softened enough to slip out, Tom rolled onto his side, summoning water from the pitcher on the nightstand into glasses for them both.

"That was," Harry took another gulp of water, "incredible." He set his empty glass down and rolled to look at Tom. "Hey." The man looked at him; Harry brushed a stray lock of damp hair off Tom's forehead. "I... I love you, you know that?"

Silence. Harry thought he might have said too much - but Tom interrupted him before he could backtrack, laying his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Harry," he inquired, "do you think I'd have ever obliged you if I didn't feel the same way?"

"Oh." Harry's breath left him, dazzled.

Tom's eyes crinkled at the corners in the secretive smile he reserved just for Harry. "I've loved you for years, idiot Gryffindor."

"Should've told me, sneaky Slytherin," Harry yawned, his eyes falling closed of their own accord. "I had no idea for sure 'til tonight."

Tom glanced at the pile of sheer lingerie strewn by the bed, shredded fabrics a casualty of Harry's seduction attempt. "I rather think," he murmured drowsily, "I liked your brash declaration the best."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smutty something in between updates to my other work.


End file.
